clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Ideas for Clare to see
This is the page that you can post your ideas for the series for Clare to see. * When Indigo and Violet get older, they can dye their hair indigo and violet. - Sims4Dylan1 * Hunter comes back because one of his own kids says they don't want to be defined by gender pronouns, and he remembers Rue and feels so bad. He invites his family to his new home to apologize. -arrowawsome * Names for characters - M: Dylan, Jacob, Jack, Liam, Robbie, Levi, Brody. F: Olivia, Mia, Avery, Grace, Riley, Zoe, Leah, Alexa. -Sims4Dylan1 * Bring Teen Runaway back with Phoenix to live with Ashley and Phoenix realizes that Able is the better parent because he loves her (a lot) Phoenix loses the Frenzied Rebel trait and gets family oriented. * Violet finds the twins from when they were kids and dates one of them. * Name a kid Arrow? -arrowawsome * I think that Violet should become a model like her mum and take the same route as her but then quits when someone finds a picture of her with acne and she gets teased for it - ZaZaNaura * Have an autistic sim? Or a learning disability? - arrowawsome * CHASE AND TRACE NEED TO BE A THING!!! - Sims4Dylan1 * One of the Sims should die prematurely. It's realistic. - MarshMallo824 * Nathan and Robyn start a PI business where people hire them to spy on people and they get payed for in (rosebud cheat) and they can eventually hire new employees. They can also have jobs on they side to help pay for it. * Ryder and Jake find out when Cody is a teen that he is horrible and he gets sent to military school and dies in military school. - Crystal Harris * Asher tells Charlie that he will not see anybody secretly ever again. Charlie believes him but Asher can't help himself and full on cheats on Charlie (Woowoos and everything) Emilee then proposes to Asher. Asher says yes. He then goes back home and divorces Charlie for Emilee. Charlie is sad for a long time, until she finds her actual solmate as an Elder. I know dramatic - Sims4Dylan1 * Abbygo are official but Abby is still moody (like at twins bday), so Indie gets a therapy dog for her. They have a "miracle baby" like Joxy had with Ryder. Name suggestions: F: Ava, Alex(is), Julie, Angelica (Angie), Sophie, Destiny (Des),Margaret (Margo), Nicole, (Nikki), Lola, Ava-Grace, Felicity. M: Andy, Chris, Daniel(Dan, Danny), Jack, Julian, Eddie, Fletcher, Grayson. -Anonymous * I saw this in the comment section of subberburbs #50, but it is so good i'm stealing it: Robyn and Nathan start a private investigator's office called "Batman Find's" because he was investigating while climbing, and his sidekick was Robyn (Robin) - arrowawsome * Next time Clare has twins, have one be goth and one be kawaii. -Animalloverkait * Willow visits Charlie and Chase and she has tattoos and piercings, and is a "bad girl" because of Ash's bad influence - Sims4Dylan1 * I think that Charlie would have custody of both her children (Willow and Chase) since Asher cheated on her also one of the the other suggestions are outdated so can someone fix that. Name suggestions: F: Sandy, Maya, Addison(Addy), Maddison(Maddy), Kayla, Mikayla, Taysha, Tala, Bailey M: Heath, Lux(like Deli's sim), Morgan(also can be a female's name) and Carter -Faithikinsandlillybear *Carrie and Tyler find out they can not conceive children of their own, to add a new storyline and drama to their relationship. - R5 & Auslly ROCKS!!!! *Have a sim be in an abusive relationship. ( I know it's terrible, but it's realistic.) - Animalloverkait. Category:Letters